Cosmology (MC Universe)
While the planets of the MC Universe are fairly mundane in their own ways, the space between them is extraordinarily bizarre. Sun All the planets orbit around a central entity known as the sun which is actually a gateway to another world. The sun sustains the planets by leaking out light and energy to allow life to thrive. It is theorized that on the other side of the gateway through the sun is the nexus of space and time allowing travel to other universes. Some also believe that the sun is the location from which Asmos originated and spawned his creation. If one were to enter the Sun, they would actually first encounter a room covered in enormous, golden glowing crystals (known as the Sun Crystal) inhabited by a spirit known as the Scribe of Asmos. Within these crystals are vast collections of information, all events that have ever occurred in the solar system which the Scribe records by speaking directly to the Sun Crystal which in itself is actually its own sentient being. It sends the information it collects through the doorways that lead to other universes - linked to other similar crystal structures in other worlds. Asmos entrusted the Scribe to record all data for analysis for his experiment. Planets The planets of the solar system were formed when miraculum dust and gas coalesced to form elements in the earthly periodic table with the assistance of the god Asmos. The planets and their geological formations were directly shaped as a result of intelligent design rather than the theoretical billions of years it would have taken for it to form on its own. Because this process occurred a mere 15,000 years ago, the planets are actually missing a large number of elements or forms of elements from the periodic table. For example, diamonds do not occur naturally in MC because the universe has not existed long enough for them to form. Any diamonds that do exist were created via artificial processes. Because miraculum can be converted into any element (or just a release of energy to create power), it's become the central trade good for the people of Emsius. Because of this, other rare elements are considered valuable only for their practical use with fiat money being the main currency. Space Space in the solar system draped in a pink nebula - unformed miraculum gas and dust that floats idly. The lack of shielding from a planet's magnetic field makes space incredibly dangerous to travel without proper protection. As such, astronauts generally carry a supply of adamantide to keep their radiation levels in check. The stars are actually nothing more than tiny fragments of miraculum that reflect the light off the sun. Stars closer to the sun are much brighter than those that are further away. The larger stars form permanently fixed constellations which were highly useful for humanity when navigating the world. Creation's End Creation's End is the empty region beyond the solar system. Space-time ends here, and as such, approaching it creates some very drastic effects. While it has never been done, in theory, if a human were to approach the edge of the solar system, they would experience drastic time dilation propelling them an unfathomable distance into the future effectively removing them altogether from existence. On top of that, the actual edge is unreachable as one goes exponentially slower the closer one gets to it. Category:Articles by User:Krayfish